Piedra, Papel o Tijeras
by RuiThesword
Summary: [Akashi x Furihata] "Pero a mí me llaman Mefistófeles", se decía Akashi, que en el fondo no era tan malo; aunque gustaba de ponerse del lado del villano en las películas de Disney y en las tramas hollywoodescas sobre superhéroes... Fanfic AKAFURI: Piedra, Papel o Tijeras, a.k.a aquella vez en la que Seijuuro perdió contra Kouki al célebre juego y esto desató su ira.
1. Chapter 1

**He descubierto recientemente el AkaFuri y... no me he podido resistir. **

**Lástima que no haya mucho fanfic en español de estos dos. Estuve buscando betas que hubieran escrito Akafuri y no encontré nada de nada. Pero en fin, ¡primer fanfic de KnB, allá voy!**

**Escribo esto entre exámenes como método desestresante. La historia continúa en mi cabeza, pero sólo la seguiré escribiendo si resulta que de verdad hay alguien por ahí a quien le ha interesado realmente, de lo que por otra parte no estoy muy segura. Publico también en Amor Yaoi con el mismo nombre y aunque me gustaría publicar en Archive of our Own (ao3), ¡no tengo invitación! (indirecta, ¿alguien?)**

**Por último, añadir que Akashi y Furihata estudian la típica carrera de Lenguas Modernas y sus Literaturas, aunque con sus variaciones.**

**Advertencias: Soy española así que leismo (¡pero sólo el admitido por la RAE!), un Akashi un poco _creepy _y metáforas de dudosa calidad. De momento, rated T, pero podría subir hasta M. El apelativo con el que Akashi se refiere a Furi, es una referencia a Pérez Galdós.**

* * *

Efectivamente ganar era como una más de sus funciones vitales. _Ganar_ iba pudorosamente grabado a martillo y cincel en su particular Piedra de Rosetta; y cualquier aventurado que tratara de entender los jeroglíficos que envolvían la totalidad de su existencia debía tomar como referencia este concepto.

Mirando atrás tampoco se podía decir que alguien hubiera tratado de entender seriamente a Akashi Seijuuro. Nadie excepto, en cierto modo, Tetsuya. O quizás no, viendo el modo en que el muchacho parecía tender naturalmente a «reformar» a cualquier pobre diablo que se le ponía por delante. «Pero a mí me llaman Mefistófeles», se decía Akashi, que en el fondo no era tan malo, aunque gustaba de ponerse del lado del villano en las películas de Disney y en las tramas hollywoodescas sobre superhéroes.

En cualquier caso, el que aquel mocoso de aspecto simplón de la fila de delante de su clase de Escritura Creativa le hubiera ganado al célebre piedra, papel o tijeras —en cuanto a la disputa por el reparto de temas para el trabajo de fin de curso— era absurdo, surrealista, es más, inconcebible. Podría pasarse siseando una retahíla interminable de adjetivos toda la hora; al fin y al cabo, había decidido que _El insignificante _y su pobre léxico no eran rival para su exquisito dominio del lenguaje. Así que allí estaba él, incubando un odio silencioso en su asiento, irracional, clavando dagas heterocromáticas en la espalda de su compañero y teniendo la consciencia de que sus tijeras se hallaban en el bolsillo interior izquierdo de su bandolera, a los pies de la mesa... ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo!

Y en ese momento, _El insignificante _volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, quizás percatándose de la anormal concentración de radiaciones asesinas sobre su nuca, y echó una mirada de reojo a su vecino de la fila trasera. Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa disfrazada de conciliación, e incluso se permitió hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo que el aludido no pudo hacer más que devolver débilmente.

Furihata Kouki había despertado del letargo el legado latente de un emperador absoluto, terrible, competitivo, y con un mal perder de mil demonios. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había apañado para hacerlo.

* * *

—Kouki.

Furihata dejó caer sonoramente su libro de Literatura Inglesa, sobresaltado ante la avasalladora presencia del dueño de aquella voz aterciopelada.

—¿Te... te refieres a mí? No, claro que no... ¡lo siento! Ya me iba, de verdad, de verdad que ya me...

—Kouki —repitió Seijuuro, satisfecho. Y _El insignificante _se vio repentinamente petrificado, como víctima de alguna frecuencia de onda hipnótica: «¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?».

—¿Sí...?

—Estaba pensando que todavía no habíamos tenido la ocasión de presentarnos. Especialmente después de haber compartido clase durante casi un año... —dijo Akashi, mientras se agachaba a recoger el libro que el pobre Furihata había dejado caer segundos antes. Se lo ofreció.

Furihata miró la mano extendida ante él como si fuera un ente del planeta Tangente al cuadrado, y como buen hombre de letras sintió como si su mente se vaciara por completo, en blanco cual tabula rasa.

Akashi Seijuuro era ligeramente más alto que él. Tenía un aire elegante y era capaz de sonreír cual cortesano de Luis XIV invitando a bailar a una dama. Poseía una postura excelente, erguida, y un andar silenciso. Su pelo era rojo fuego y brillaba con la fuerza de tres soles, lo mismo que la intensidad del aura de peligrosidad que nunca le abandonaba. En efecto, contemplarle era como mirar directamente hacia el Sol. Y Furihata no tenía la intención de quedarse ciego.

—Em... encantado —añadió en un hilo de voz muy agudo —Esto... Akashi-san, ¿verdad?

Cambió el peso a la pierna izquierda, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, las sacó.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades.

De pronto sintió las manos sudorosas. Cambió el peso a la pierna derecha y comenzó a frotarse el antebrazo.

—Bueno, pues resulta que, que tengo que irme porque, me llaman de... em, _¡...Hastaluegotengoprisa!_

Recogió finalmente el libro con una mano temblorosa y se escabulló tras una fugaz sonrisa de disculpa. Sus piernas se agitaban como una choza prefabricada en medio de un terremoto de escala doce y sentía un miedo horroroso. ¿Infundado?, lo dudaba. Después de todo la clase entera procuraba guardar las distancias. Y luego estaba esa sonrisita espeluznante que ponía de vez en cuando si tenías la suerte de pronunciar las palabras correctas. Con todo, sus perfectos modales junto con la aparente buena voluntad de su presentación infundaron en su pecho una punzada de culpabilidad y mala conciencia, y de algún modo y tras dos noches de consenso con la almohada después, se decidió a cruzar con él un par de palabras amistosas; ¿Y si resultaba que debajo de esa imponente fachada se encontraba un hombre normal, quizás malinterpretado, incomprendido?

...Y así fue que, ese día, tomó asiento en clase junto a Akashi Seijuuro.

Comenzó con un intento de saludo matutino, al que _El emperador _respondió con un cordial asentimiento de cabeza para después devolver la atención al profesor, que hacía unos minutos que había comenzado con la lección.

—Para estudiar literatura universal no deberíais tener prejuicios —continuó el catedrático—, las vidas de los poetas románticos nunca han sido especialmente sosegadas: muertes prematuras, suicidios, relaciones tormentosas, poco convencionales...

Furihata, bolígrafo y apuntes en mano, lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia su compañero de mesa y se preguntó qué tipo de persona sería el muchacho: ¿Tendría él prejuicios, algún vicio inconfesable?, ¿tendría anécdotas vergonzosas? —pensaba mientras se sobaba la barbilla con sumo interés— ¿o sería todo lo correcto que su rectitud denotaba?

—Ya hemos hablado de Verlaine, el poeta francés, que dejando a un lado a su esposa quedó prendado de la arrolladora personalidad del jovencísimo también poeta Rimbaud, con el que inició una relación amorosa que concluiría con una persecución a tiros por las calles de París...

Pero ni el lóbrego relato sobre aquellos amantes despertó en el chico la más mínima reacción, y la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Akashi se pasó las dos horas siguientes deleitándose de la cobardía de _El insignificante_, que llevaba desde primera hora irradiando la desesperada intención de dirigirle la palabra. La conversación de la semana anterior no había sido más que una primera jugada en una partida de _shōgi. _Le había mirado directamente a los ojos, como intentando plasmar en su incosciente un mandato que le hiciera acudir de nuevo a él, y como siempre, había conseguido su objetivo; sus palabras germinaron en el sujeto y ascendieron rápidamente a su psique como hiedra venenosa. Y es que lo único que necesitaba del pobre muchacho era algo sorprendentemente sencillo. Necesitaba una victoria, una venganza, necesitaba recoger su pobre orgullo herido por el impacto de la —absurda— derrota... De la derrota al piedra, papel o tijeras.

—Tienes unos apuntes muy ordenados. Y esa letra... ¿has ido alguna vez a clases de caligrafía? —comentó Kouki en algún momento de la última clase de la jornada, ya más tranquilo. Y a pesar de ser una línea ensayada, pensaba honestamente que así era.

—Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la mediocridad —repuso Seijuuro, ojos pegados al encerado—: Entre nosotros, confieso que siento una fuerte fijación por ser mejor que los demás en todo —concluyó en un tono misterioso.

Kouki observó su sonrisa formarse en su perfil de depredador astuto y tuvo la sensación de que ya no estaban hablando sobre sus apuntes.

Akashi le había lanzado toda una declaración de intenciones.

* * *

Los días siguientes Seijuuro sorprendió al muchacho con toda clase de proposiciones que implicaban, en mayor o menor medida, una competición entre ambos.

Al principio se trató de cosas inofensivas: La primera vez fue en los pasillos, Akashi le abordó mientras se dirigía a la cafetería en busca de algo poco nutritivo e industrial con lo que llenar su estómago, preferiblemente con mucho azúcar. Nunca olvidaría cómo, con el rostro totalmente serio, _El emperador _le propuso una pelea de pulgares que no pudo sino aceptar por aprecio a su vida. Y entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que su contrincante tenía unas manos fuertes, pero suaves al tacto. Increíblemente _suaves... _Así pasó que, demasiado concentrado en este aspecto, no anticipó cómo su dedo fue aplastado sin ningún miramiento alrededor de medio segundo después.

La segunda ocasión se dio en la biblioteca de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras —que era de tamaño pequeño pero disponía de material bastante útil—, mientras se documentaba para un ensayo. El otro chico se encontraba a dos mesas de su campo de visión, transcribiendo algo de algún libro de aspecto complicado, no había demasiada gente, y Kouki trataba de acurrucarse sobre el radiador adyacente en la mayor medida de lo posible cuando cometió el error de cruzar miradas con _él._

Atardecía, y las franjas de luz y sombra parecían retratarle en claroscuro. Tenía la boca escondida detrás de las manos y los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio, le miraba fijamente... El desafío brillaba inconfundiblemente en sus ojos doblemente coloreados.

Durante los cuatro primeros segundos le aguantó la mirada muy resuelto, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar, pero cuando el otro reposó tranquilamente los brazos sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto una sonrisa burlona y posiblemente... malévola, Kouki apartó la vista como si quemara, exactamente lo mismo que un animalillo asustado que se alejaba con el rabo entre las piernas —orejas metafóricas agachadas inclusive—.Y huyó del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero pasadas dos semanas del confrontamiento inicial, y con la certeza de que a pesar de por un momento haber pensado lo contrario, Akashi, sí, _era _un lunático..., la cosa comenzó a ponerse más sería. O eso pensó cuando un día a la salida se encontró a Seijuuro plantado frente a su bicicleta, esperándole. «¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?» formuló en su cabeza. Mas su boca dijo:

—Ho-hola de nuevo Akashi-kun. ¿Necesitabas... algo?

—¿Te gusta el baloncesto, Kouki?

Se encontraban a principios de febrero, por lo que todavía hacía bastante frío. Pero aquel día en el aparcamiento _El insignificante, _que tenía la nariz tan sonrosada como el pelo de Akashi (aunque dependiendo de la luz éste a veces parecía del color exacto del magenta), dejó de tiritar.

—Jugué al baloncesto en el instituto, aunque, bueno. Nunca fui demasiado bueno —admitió con una mezcla entre vergüenza y amargura.

—¿Qué te parece un uno a uno? Hoy. La cancha junto a la estación.

La parte «divertida», pensaba Kouki, era esa indescriptible sensación de ser coaccionado sin ser realmente coaccionado...

—¡C-Claro!

Para Akashi, en cambio, lo mejor era observar cómo el rostro del muchacho mudaba de blanco a verde, pasando por varias tonalidades de morado. Y es que había descubierto que no sólo disfrutaba aplastándole en cualquier campo, sino que desconcertarle también era divertido.

—Perfecto —sonrió el taimado pelirrojo—. A las siete.

Así que así fue cómo Seijuuro se encontró a sí mismo esperando por su compañero de clase durante la friolera de _veinte minutos _nada más y nada menos que en plena magnificencia del condenado invierno, que nunca fallaba en atravesarle los poros e incrustarse en sus huesos de manera implacable.

Aquel mocoso se había cargado hasta la más ínfima posibilidad de que le tomara lástima, y ahora no le quedaba otra que vengarse aparatosamente... como no podía ser de otra manera. Por eso corrió hasta la residencia de estudiantes a buen paso; en parte porque tenía frío, pero también porque la excitación de la ira bullía en su cuerpo y sentía imposible quedarse quieto. Lástima que Kouki no se alojara en la misma. Sin embargo no había de qué preocuparse, porque conservaba la lista de alumnos de la clase en la que se especificaba, sin ningún lugar a error, todas las direcciones y correos electrónicos de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a su habitación halló el valioso papel, y contemplándolo con infinito divertimento se lo guardó en el bolsillo... no sin poder evitar preguntarse, de nuevo, por qué sentía esa hambrienta necesidad de jugar con el pobre chico. Y más aún cuando bien podría estar invirtiendo su tiempo en leer, mejorar sus habilidades en_ shōgi _o, en definitiva, algo más saludable y provechoso. Pero Kouki era como el nuevo foco de sus placeres culpables de esa parte de su mente en la que a veces distinguía retazos de obsesiones malsanas. Controlables, pero malsanas al fin y al cabo. Como esa vez en la que, de niños, Tetsuya se trajo a jugar al parque a aquel pelirrojo grandote con acento americano y actual novio, Kagami, al que no pudo evitar lanzar unas tijeras en el calor del momento.

Y pensando en esto agarró el móvil y salió pitando de su dormitorio con una capa más de abrigo con la que entró: última parada casa de _El insignificante, _que afortunadamente, se encontraba a quince minutos de la universidad. «No está mal», pensó Seijuuro cuando llegó al complejo de apartamentos, pequeño —se notaba que la mayor parte de los inquilinos vivían solos o bien eran estudiantes—, pero acogedor, un edificio nuevo, blanco y de dos plantas, con pasamanos metálicos en los balcones y parterres de flores a pequeña escala en el jardín de la entrada.

Inmediatamente saco su teléfono móvil, abrió la aplicación de mensajería _e-mail, _y escribió el siguiente mensaje:

_De: Akashi Seijuuro (akashiseijuurorakuzan ...)_

_Para: Furihata Kouki (Furifuri412 ...)_

_Fecha: XX de febrero de 2015, 20:02_

_Asunto: Sin asunto_

_Quédate donde estás. Voy para allá._

Casi podía imaginar al muchacho entrando en pánico al leer el mensaje. Pero él mismo se lo había buscado, por cobarde, o quizás por demasiado atrevido. ¿Porque quién en sus sanas facultades osa darle plantón a Akashi Seijuuro y sobrevive en el intento? Desde luego que iba a vengarse, eso por descontado. Pero se tomaría su tiempo para dar con la forma más adecuada.

Se introdujo en la pequeña urbanización mientras se frotaba vigorosamente las manos; y no por expectación, aunque no podía negar que su corazón brincaba de impaciencia a cuatro tiempos, sino porque el frío era su peor enemigo. Lo. Odiaba. Y sus manos normalmente eran algo así como la cosa más fría del hemisferio norte. Mientras tanto llegó a la puerta indicada. Comprobó que el dueño no se había molestado en cerrar con llave y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando se deslizó hacia el interior como un muy mal augurio que serpentea hacia quien no se lo espera.

En la casa dominaba la oscuridad. Por un momento reparó en lo estúpido de la situación, de sus motivaciones, y al fin y al cabo del objetivo por el que se movía, pero después escuchó actividad proveniente de la sala de estar, probablemente de la televisión, y se dirigió hacia allí.

—Kouki —dijo en un tono cansino en el umbral de la puerta—. Te parecerá bonito hacerme venir a buscarte para nuestro uno a uno.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Así que Akashi encendió la luz y se aproximó hacia la gran protuberancia que temblaba violentamente sobre el sofá bajo una manta de pelo suave.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Kouki, está oscureciendo y ya no se puede jugar fuera... De verdad, si no te apetecía podrías haber dicho que no.

Seijuuro suspiró y apoyó una rodilla en el sofá, después la otra, cada una a un costado de la figura tumbada sobre la que se situó a horcajadas. Sostuvo la manta y tiró hacia abajo con suavidad, descubriendo la indeleble visión que quedaría impresa en su retina como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes: Era un rostro lacrimoso, lamentable en cierto modo, pero la forma en que el trazo de sus lagrimas perfilaba sus mejillas y perecía finalmente en sus labios... —temblorosos, mojados, frágiles—, la masa de calor humano bajo su cuerpo y ese latir tan efímero, animal... todo, en definitiva, le sacudió la existencia de manera tan electrizante que sus intenciones quedaron inmediatamente chamuscadas. Notó como toda voluntad escapaba de su ser, y apoyó las palmas de las manos, heladas como siempre, sobre las mejillas húmedas de Furihata, que permanecían cálidas, casi febriles.

Kouki le miraba aterrorizado mientras que Akashi, por primera vez sin palabras, titubeó. Y entonces dijo la frase más estúpida dicha en el peor momento posible:

—¿Y si echamos una partida de _shōgi?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muy buenas! Estoy muy contenta con los reviews recibidos, me hacen mucha ilusión y me motivan a escribir más rápido. Aunque —y dejando a un lado los reviews—, estoy bastante entusiasmada con este fanfic por motivos que ni siquiera yo comprendo del todo. Gracias también a Kumo Caelum por la invitación para AO3 :D**

**No tengo mucho más que decir además de que en este capítulo Akashi varía de personalidad constantemente y no sé si lo habré manejado bien... Quiero aclarar también que no me van las relaciones basadas en la sumisión de ningún tipo, por si este capítulo puede dar lugar a equívocos respecto a Akashi. Por otra parte, advertir que no pretendo extender la historia en demasiados capítulos (cuando llegue al punto que tengo en mente, pararé), aunque también es verdad que en términos de extensión es difícil predecir lo mucho que me va a ocupar. Con decir que originalmente pretendía que esto fuera un one-shot largo... En fin, el ritmo del fanfic también se ha pausado así que en cierto modo se puede pensar en el capítulo anterior como elemento introductor.**

**Y... bueno, que al final sí que parece que tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir. Sin más dilación, aquí va.**

* * *

Se encontraba bajo lo que le pareció el exorbitante peso de un destino que venía a cobrarse de una vez todos los pequeños «pecados» que había cometido a lo largo de su vida: La Muerte, por ejemplo; el _karma _tal vez; o incluso todos aquellos poetas muertos a los que había dibujado bigotes y otros accesorios extravagantes en las páginas de sus libros de texto, inocentes de su aburrimiento en las mañanas... ¿Pero quién podría haber imaginado que todas aquellas formas se concentraran, posiblemente partícipes de un elaborado complot, en la figura de manos gélidas que le presionaba las mejillas como si tratara de robarle el calor corporal, quizás a punto de aspirarle el espíritu; extraérselo por la boca y tirar, tirar de él hasta devorarlo para después, quién sabe, relamerse los labios con una lengua bífida y ponzoñosa? «Con razón se dice siempre que hay que cuidarse de las criaturas hermosas y de colores llamativos», pensaba vagamente, con la imagen de una rana amazónica en la cabeza y abrumado por los vapores de la adrenalina y del aliento de aquel ser, que de pronto, quería jugar al _shōgi..._

«¿Qué? _Nonono_. A ver, señor... ¿súcubo? (¡aunque se suponía que tendrías que haber sido una mujer!), no tengo tiempo para jugar a nada, así que haz tu trabajo, chúpame la sangre, la energía vital; ¡lo que quieras!, buffet libre. No me voy a resistir, _hoy no_, no te imaginas lo asqueroso que ha sido mi día: así que adelante, vamos, acaba con mi sufrimiento o vete por donde viniste».

La pasividad del manchurrón rojo, visión confusa diluida en sollozos, comenzaba a exasperarle, y entonces arrojó con fuerza los puños contra el pecho del ¿agresor?, que atrapó sus muñecas al vuelo en un agarre firme pero sedoso. Una de esas manos frías condujo la suya —la izquierda—, aprisionada, hacia su propia cara, limpiando la humedad en sus ojos. Y después sintió el sofá sobre el que reposaba hincharse al ser liberado del peso de la segunda persona.

—Me voy —dijo Akashi con sequedad.

Y aquella voz eternamente aterciopelada accionó algún tipo de mecanismo oculto en los pasajes de su cerebro: ¡Es verdad! Akashi le había enviado un mensaje, uno bastante inquietante, pero recordaba haberlo leído hacía cosa de diez minutos; Ocurría que se encontraba en un estado lamentable después de haber ido, cuando terminó de comer, de visita a su antiguo instituto, Seirin. Estaba tan deprimido que prácticamente había ignorado el mensaje que en momentos más cuerdos hubiera interpretado como un billete sin escalas hacia su perdición. E incluso había olvidado que habían quedado para disputarse un uno a uno esa tarde, demasiado ocupado en empaparse bien de su propia miseria.

Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble, cósmico, más propio de los misterios nebulosos, de la hamburguesa más grande del mundo o de los ojos más hermosos nunca antes vistos; probablemente los de Akashi. Y lo más asombroso fue que salió de su propia boca.

—A-Akashi-kun, no te vayas todavía. Por favor.

«Consuélame», quiso decir, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si se tratara de otra persona. Pero Akashi ya le daba la espalda, a punto de irse; Previsiblemente no contestó, aunque Furihata podría haber jurado que en ese momento los músculos de sus hombros se contrajeron como si el individuo poseyera la habilidad de enternecerse, y se sorprendió enormemente al no detectar en él vestigio alguno de esa presunción excesiva de la que solía hacer gala, cuando...

—¿Sabes lo poco divertido que resulta meterse con un enclenque llorón como tú? —preguntó como si tal cosa, empleando ese tono almibarado tan característico suyo.

Kouki se frotó los ojos, incorporándose de su posición en ovillo. Fijó la vista en la espalda del otro hombre y sintió impotente que en cualquier momento se marcharía.

—Date prisa y olvídalo, ¿no crees...? Sea lo que sea que te ha hecho llorar así —sentenció el otro con un deje imperativo.

Sin embargo no se movió de donde se encontraba parado y Kouki interpretó esto como una indulgencia silenciosa. La luz artificial iluminaba la estancia con una claridad tal que lo sentía todo difuminado, irreal, ajeno... todo excepto Seijuuro, de quien irónicamente había estado tratando de huir toda la semana. Pero es que necesitaba tan desesperadamente unas palabras amables que...

—Es una chica —se apresuró a decir, sorbiéndose los mocos—. Mi _kouhai _del instituto, pero ahora está en tercer año. Ella me dijo... me dijo que si conseguía ser bueno en algo saldría conmigo, por eso me apunté al club de _basket. _Pero soy un inútil así que... —rió, nervioso— no conseguí destacar, y cuando me gradué... bueno, ella me sonrió como si me aceptara de repente, así que mantuvimos el contacto; ¿quizás le gustaba la sensación de tener a sus pies a un universitario, comentarlo con sus amigas, burlarse de mí...? Recuerdo que se sintió muy decepcionada cuando le conté que todavía no tengo coche. En fin, que hoy me acerqué a verla después de sus actividades del club, y ella, como imaginarás, iba colgada del brazo de un tipo... _Su novio. _Y cuando me vio, bueno, hizo una mueca de disgusto, _asco _es la palabra. Entonces como de costumbre salí corriendo, llegué aquí, me desplomé sobre el sofá, y me puse a llorar como la persona patética que soy...; Tienes razón, soy un enclenque llorón y patético que...

Seijuuro dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y buscó los ojos de Kouki, que se asomaban tímidamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, paralelo a la entrada.

—Esperaba un mejor motivo que justificara esa rebeldía tuya... y tú vas y me decepcionas así, Kouki. ¿Una mujer? No merece tanto alboroto.

Furihata abrió la boca, por un momento a punto de salir en defensa de la muchacha; un movimiento instintivo podría decirse. Pero entonces recordó cierto dicho popular: «Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada». Y calló: enamorado, amputado, triste.

—¿Tienes una foto? —inquirió de pronto_—. _De _La insignificante._

Furihata por un momento sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada. En primer lugar tener a Akashi en su casa como pañuelo de lágrimas ya era lo suficiente extraño, pero que éste se «interesase» en sus problemas e incluso inventara motes para hacerle sentir mejor —o al menos así le gustaba verlo— era definitivamente algo de otro planeta. En cualquier caso, sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó la imagen de contacto de ella y extendió el brazo. Seijuuro, aún de pie, tomó el aparato y miró largamente la imagen ante él proyectada. Reflejos rectangulares de luz se superpusieron sobre esos ojos hondísimos; e imaginó que cuando movía las pupilas, diminutas partículas de polvo de estrellas o sustancias congéneres debían de agitarse inmersas en esos iris, como pomposas bolas de cristal navideñas al ser sacudidas.

—Insignificante —repitió Akashi. Y presionó algunas teclas hasta que un breve pitido resonó en la habitación. Se lo lanzó de vuelta, y Furihata atrapó el objeto haciendo malabares. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Seijuuro ya disponía su marcha, alzó la vista, ceñudo. Pero se tragó sus palabras, abrazándose las rodillas.

—... Además yo soy mucho más atractivo —comentó al traspasar el umbral de la sala de estar.

Después sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo hasta que por último un portazo concluyó su visita. Furihata no notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó el estrépito, y rápidamente revisó el pequeño aparato con la sensación de que efectivamente una puerta se cerraba en su vida, lo que bien pudo comprobar cuando descubrió que Akashi Seijuuro, también conocido como _El emperador,_ el lunático de las tijeras, el taimado pelirrojo o... simplemente, Akashi-kun; había borrado la información de contacto de la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo.

Y entonces y por extraño que parezca, se sintió un poco menos enamorado, amputado, y triste.

* * *

Una mano blanca tanteó la superficie de caoba hasta dar con el objeto irregular que era su despertador. Volvió a cerciorarse, frustrado, de que era demasiado pronto como para estar ya en danza y lo desactivó a diez minutos de ponerse a sonar, más que nada por no descascarillar la pintura de la pared cuando decididamente lo estampara contra el tabique. Al fin y al cabo ya era lo suficientemente afortunado de ser el único alumno en la residencia con una habitación propia, e incluso tratándose de él, destrozarla sería tentar a la suerte. Sin contar con que tampoco le apetecía tener que rendir cuentas a su familia en Kyoto; Aún así decidió levantarse odiando cada detalle de todo cuanto le rodeaba y su faz cadavérica le dio los buenos días cuando entró al baño. «Vaya —se le ocurrió—, parece que mi cara hoy hará juego con la de _El Insignificante». _Y entonces volvió a rememorar esos ojos hinchados y tristes que en su opinión hacían que el muchacho se asemejara todavía más a un chihuahua y que, de igual manera, le inspiraron una especie de ternura inusitada que por un momento consiguió embarullarle todas las hasta el momento ideas, conexiones y percepciones que conformaban al ser conocido como Akashi Seijuuro; ¿por qué sería que las cosas más insospechadas provocaban en las personas efectos tan aleatorios? Y entonces, de un plumazo, uno se encontraba a sí mismo obsesionado con cualquier particularidad; En su caso había sido esa mirada lánguida y suspendida que parecía abarcarlo todo en un marco espacio-temporal: partía de la sala de estar de Kouki, pasaba por el contenido de sus sueños durante la noche, y finalmente llegaba hasta ese mismo momento, en el baño, mientras contemplaba las marcas del insomnio en su piel más blanquecina que de costumbre.

Terminó de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar y se dirigió a su primera clase. Era temprano, y el campus no estaba tan abarrotado. Akashi iba ojeando su diccionario de chino mientras trataba de contener un bostezo. En la carrera había escogido inglés como primera lengua extranjera y chino mandarín como segundo idioma. Kouki, en cambio, si bien compartía clase con él en inglés, el resto del tiempo lo empleaba en las clases de italiano, cosa que no sorprendía a Seijuuro. ¿Pues acaso no era el italiano el idioma del amor...?, ¿o era el francés? El caso es que Akashi veía al muchacho como uno de esos chicos _sensibles_ con debilidad por las películas románticas e inclinación hacia novelas tales como _Cumbres Borrascosas _o _Madame Bovary, _de esas con una buena carga de escenas dramáticas en las que uno no puede hacer otra cosa que sentir la carga emocional en su propio pellejo. Y un delirio fulgurante recorrió entonces su mente perdida en divagaciones: ¿en qué momento había comenzado ensamblar conjeturas sobre la personalidad del sujeto? Un resoplido escapó de su media sonrisa porque no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse ante el disparatado curso de pensamientos adoptados. Cerró el diccionario de golpe, volvió a abrirlo en una página al azar, y apuntó con el dedo una de las palabras de la mitad inferior de la página sin fijarse en cuál era. Casi pareció como si esperara una respuesta acerca de nada en concreto. O de todo tal vez...; pero la palabra de la clarividencia había sido «perro», y eso no le solucionaba nada, así que volvió a repetir el proceso y esta vez obtuvo la palabra «amaestrar». Se quedó sin habla.

—Akashi-kun —dijo una voz monótona a sus espaldas—. Buenas.

Ojos azules muy abiertos le recibieron con una neutralidad inexorable.

—Tetsuya —contestó sorprendido—, ¿cómo has estado?

Kuroko llevaba una mochila a la espalda con las correas muy poco tirantes, cosa mala para la columna en opinión de Akashi, atuendo casual, y una gruesa bufanda que le daba al menos veintisiete vueltas.

—Como siempre. Parece mentira que vayamos a la misma universidad y no nos veamos nunca, ¿qué tal el curso?

—Sin ningún problema, me gusta lo que estudio. ¿Y tú, cómo le va a Kagami?

Kuroko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está hecho todo un jugador profesional de baloncesto. Es más, durante el último año ha crecido otros dos centímetros, ¿puedes creerlo?

En algún momento habían comenzado a caminar. Mientras tanto, iban charlando.

—Lo creo. Y sin embargo otros nos quedamos en la misma altura que alcanzamos en el bachillerato; ¿cómo se atreverá a sobrepasarme? —comentó, bromeando en parte, pero también con un tonillo de contrariedad en la voz más característico de su personalidad autoritaria.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros y ambos se pararon frente al punto en el que se separaban sus trayectorias.

—Al menos tú eres capaz de tirar al suelo a los tipos altos con la mirada. No todo el mundo tiene esa suerte.

Akashi dejó escapar una suave carcajada y Kuroko lanzó un suspiro.

—Bueno, me voy yendo que tengo que imprimir un par de trabajos.

Kuroko le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo amistoso. Después se fue.

—Adiós —se despidió Akashi.

Comprobó que su reloj marcaba ya la hora del comienzo de su clase de Inglés II, cuando advirtió la mirada fija de otra persona unos pasos por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Kouki, más rígido que una tabla y con los hombros casi a la altura de las orejas. Akashi sonrió y le saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Furihata dio un saltito, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se adelantó hacia el interior del edificio velozmente. Pero Seijuuro, agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta, lo interceptó como una pelota de rugby y el chico liberó una exclamación estrangulada.

—_¡Sientomuchísimolodeayer! ¡deverdadquenovolveráapasar!_

Seijuuro soltó al muchacho y presionó su dedo índice contra su pecho.

—Ayer lo dejé pasar. Pero no creas que puedes ignorar mi voluntad, darme plantón y después irte de rositas, Kouki. ¿Qué clase de compañero eres tú, si se puede saber?

Furihata se mordía el labio inferior enérgicamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, como si tratara de contener un impulso.

—¡Y pensar que yo me acerqué a ti con toda mi buena intención...! —continuó teatralmente.

Trataba de examinar el estado de su rostro tras tan tormentosa noche, pero Furihata, que se empeñaba en esconderse bajo su flequillo, no se lo ponía nada fácil. Y para colmo seguía sin decir nada. Entonces Seijuuro sintió una repentina oleada de cólera, indignación quizás, y no se contuvo cuando alzó el mentón del chico forzosamente. Los ojos convictos de su insomnio impactaron contra los suyos con una violencia exacerbada, y los rastros del disgusto del día anterior se le antojaron tan tangibles que algo se contrajo en su estómago. Se calmó, dispuesto a dejarle marchar, cuando ocurrió algo inesperado:

—Yo... ¡quería darte las gracias! Por lo de ayer, yo... sé que me comporté como un imbécil. _Joder_, si es que cuando empiezo a llorar trato de parar y no puedo —se humedeció los labios—. Pero, um, aunque fuera a tu manera, me reconfortaste un poco y... oh, siento haberte dejado plantado, es verdad. Seguramente ahora me matarás dolorosamente ¿eh? —y dejó escapar una carcajada histérica.

Después suspiró y cerró los ojos como si esperara una muerte inminente, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que su nariz fue aprisionada por los dedos pulgar e índice del hombre más alto: «¿Muerte por ahogamiento?». Abrió los ojos con terror, después de todo era demasiado joven para morir, y se encontró con una imagen tan paradójica que se sintió turbado. Los elementos que conformaban tan descomunal incongruencia eran, por un lado, el propio Seijuuro, y por otro lado esa hilera de dientes blancos dispuestos todos en una sonrisa tan ancha, que parecía como si el orden del mundo hubiera quedado patas arriba ante un gesto tan simple, como si de pronto todas la leyes naturales hubieran perdido el sentido y él, motor del apocalíptico giro de los acontecimientos, fuera el causante todo.

Pero Akashi estaba _tan _satisfecho_, tanto, tantísmo, _que fue incapaz de contener esa sonrisa _amplísima_ ante tan maravillosa escena con la que, sin saberlo, el pobre Kouki le había congratulado. ¡Qué interesante! ¡le daba las gracias...! Y seguía perdido en su estupor: ¡Vaya con el hombrecillo!

Y es que se trataba de algo extraordinariamente simple; Si de todos modos y por más extraño que le pareciera no podía quitarse al muchacho de la cabeza, ¿por qué luchar contra aquella voluntad invisible, cuando, a su lado, era capaz de presenciar hechos tan curiosos, experimentar sensaciones tan nuevas?

En ese momento tomó una decisión.

—Kouki —dijo.

Kouki pestañeaba a la velocidad de la luz y movía la nariz como un conejo al notarse por fin dueño de la misma. Y entonces de la misma manera en que Tetsuya lo había hecho con él hacía escasos minutos, Akashi le dio una palmadita en el hombro amistosamente y susurró:

—Dices que tu mediocridad no tiene límites, que esa mujer te rechazó porque no eres bueno en nada; pero yo ya no estoy tan seguro de eso —sentenció muy convencido—. Yo, en cambio, destaco en muchísimas cosas. Algunas veces se trata de talento natural... otras es simplemente esfuerzo. En todo caso, Kouki, voy a prestarte mi ayuda.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar un muy desconcertado Furihata.

—Como lo oyes. Eres una persona muy interesante, así que te ayudaré: piensa en ello como un entrenamiento. Cuando acabe contigo, serás talentoso en al menos un campo y _La insignificante _se retorcerá de rabia cuando te sepa fuera de su alcance. Créeme —añadió de vuelta a su sonrisita malévola—. Pienso _amaestrarte_ de forma que pases de ser un chihuahua a, pongamos, un pastor alemán.

—¿De... acuerdo? —contestó Furihata, no muy seguro de dónde se estaba metiendo.

—Entonces está decidido —acordó Akashi.

Y se alejó con su diccionario de chino bajo el brazo y con la certeza de que nunca más volvería a referirse a él como _El insignificante._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Siento el retraso. Mi intención era originalmente actualizar cada semana, pero he estado un poco liada y no he tenido nada de tiempo... menos mal que por fin soy libre. En fin, este capítulo, no sé, es raro; y eso me provoca un sentimiento incierto. No sé si lo es en el buen sentido, o si lo es en el malo. El caso es que así ha resultado y sé que no podría haberlo escrito de otra manera. Me disculpo si se me ha ido de las manos y lo he hecho todo demasiado ooc (¡si es así, me encantaría que alguien me avisara!). Por otra parte, ya sé que e****n el anterior capítulo dije que no serían demasiados capítulos, pero al ritmo que voy ya no estoy tan segura...**

**Por último, advertir que este es una especie de semi AU en el que los clubes de baloncesto existieron, pero la GoM no se dio y Kuroko jamás estudió ni jugó en Seirin; es más, Kuroko no tiene mucha relación con el baloncesto excepto por parte de Kagami, que es su novio y sí que estuvo en el equipo de Seirin. Ya que su papel en la historia es más bien de conocido/amigo de Akashi.**

* * *

Furihata había llegado a la conclusión de que Akashi, con sus más y su menos, con su ojo rojo carmesí tan profundo como la nada misma y ese otro orbe, seguramente reminiscencia de tiempos más prósperos del Pabellón Dorado; ese Akashi tenía que ser, a pesar de todo, una buena persona: Porque no cualquier individuo se ofrecería a ayudarle a intentar sustituir esa condición de bueno para nada que él siempre había creído inherente a sí mismo —comparaciones perrunas aparte—. E incluso si le parecía una causa perdida, había decidido que no le haría daño intentarlo. Aunque conociendo a Seijuuro..., uno nunca sabía a lo que atenerse.

Eso fue lo que pensó y llegados a ese punto había accedido a entrar en su juego como el que despojado de todo cuanto le importa se abandona a un destino arriesgado: Esa mujer. La evocaba todos los días como atrapado en un bucle intermitente; por periodos fugaces de tiempo cuando cualquier detalle le hacía acordarse de la forma de hablar de _ella_, o de su integrante favorito de ese grupo de _idols_ que aparecía en ese programa de los sábados noche; para después olvidarse rápidamente hasta la próxima vez que volviera a caer en las redes del recuerdo de ese gobierno opresor suyo, al que destructivamente se había ido aferrando.

Y sin embargo, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que con estupor asistiría a la ralentización de ese parpadeo que le traía a la mente imágenes de esa cara. Sin darse cuenta se descubrió a sí mismo olvidándola poco a poco durante la semana que siguió al desengaño que pensó que había marcado su vida. Y se sintió herido al comprobar que después de todo ni siquiera su amor tenía la suficiente fuerza. Se comparaba a sí mismo con una masa de agua tranquila, que sin la potencia necesaria como para llegar al mar, se acumula en la primera zona deprimida con la que se encuentra hasta que, finalmente, se evapora.

En cambio había otra cosa que llenaba los espacios vacantes de su línea entrecortada de pensamientos. Aunque de una forma completamente distinta: Seijuuro, que contra todo pronóstico parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su existencia. No habían hablado desde esa última vez, y pronto cumplirían dos semanas de aquella ocasión en la que por primera vez vio sus ojos brillar con genuino entusiasmo. Como si su ofrecimiento hubiera quedado en papel mojado, en agua de borrajas. Y definitivamente, no entendía cómo en este mundo podía funcionar esa cabecita suya guarnecida de pelo magenta e ideas disparatadas a niveles que el propio Akashi se las había apañado para reinventar.

Claro que..., nada de eso justificaba el cómo había llegado hasta ese mismo momento; En aquel bar. En la mesa del club de baloncesto de su universidad. Cantando junto a unos _senpais _demasiado borrachos como para reparar en la afluencia de vídeos que definitivamente recorrerían el campus a la mañana siguiente. Y de los que sin duda, él también formaría parte.

—Ya la he olvidado —trató de decir con firmeza Kouki, pero después dejó escapar una sonrisilla boba producto de la embriaguez.

Hyuuga le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y pasó el brazo sobre su cuello.

—Claro que sí. Mujeres como esa las hay a patadas. ¿No te lo decía? Kiyoshi me robó una novia una vez. ¿Y sabes lo que hice? Me dije: «Que le _jodan. _Me buscaré a otra con los pechos más grandes».

—Oye, oye, Hyuuga. Creo que has distorsionado la historia en tu mente. Para empezar Riko nunca salió contigo —comentó Teppei, cejas en forma de «u» y sonrisa conciliadora—. En fin, Furi, no prestes demasiada atención a los consejos de este tipo —suspiró—. Pero sigue contándome, ¿por qué no te apuntaste al club con nosotros? Lo pasábamos muy bien en Seirin. Con Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Kagami y los que llegaron después... Lástima que cuando nos graduamos tuviésemos que dispersarnos. Suficiente coincidencia fue ya que los tres viniésemos a estudiar al mismo sitio; ¡y cuando pasamos a segundo año llegas tú y resulta que nos abandonas!

Kouki echó el cuerpo sobre la mesa y murmuró algo ininteligible; «¡Pero si se me daba fatal!», creyeron escuchar Hyuuga y Kiyoshi, que se miraron entre ellos con una mezcla entre consternación y sorpresa.

—¡Pero qué dices, idiota! —estalló Junpei—. Vale que no fueras una eminencia como Kagami, el señorito recién llegado de Los Ángeles con aires de estrella... ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así de ti mismo!

Furihata enterró la cabeza en sus brazos e hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía decir algo así como «fuera, fuera».

—Nnnngh... —se retorció—. Déjame ya, Hyuuga-senpai. Ya os he dicho que no quiero apuntarme a ningún club, ¿o no lo he dicho ya unas cincuenta veces? _Jo, _que pesados.

—Kiyoshi, quítale el vaso —ordenó Hyuuga como si de repente estuviera sobrio.

—Tendré que acercarle a casa después —comentó éste—. Y bueno, supongo que a ti también...

Mientras tanto Kouki cerraba los ojos. Y luchó por tragarse aquel consistente nudo que parecía instalarse en su garganta cada vez que se veía bombardeado a preguntas sobre su ausencia en el club. Lo empujó hacia el fondo con un sorbo más de su vaso y mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse dejado convencer cuando Hyuuga y Kiyoshi insistieron en que ir con ellos a la cena de equipo sería una buena idea. Además de él, las novias de algunos de los jugadores también se habían sumado, y por alguna razón el conjunto de todo aquel marco le hacía sentir una especie de repulsión crónica a nada en concreto. ¿Estaría siendo víctima quizás él también de aquel «mal del siglo» del que sus libros de literatura hablaban? ¿o sería posiblemente el castigo que merecía por beber bajo la edad legal en Japón? Definitivamente, quería irse a casa.

Y así, poco a poco, la conversación tomó un rumbo distinto. Se encontraban debatiendo sobre el adversario del último encuentro cuando Kouki, que pensaban que se había quedado dormido, masculló:

—Ni siquiera Akashi-kun me presta atención ya... —dijo de pronto— Akashi... ¿por qué tienes los ojos de colores distintos? Me gustan pero... A veces me miras tan fijamente que... —murmuró revolviéndose, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla—. Se acabó. La próxima vez... Sí, la próxima vez me vas a llamar _Furihata-san_.

Y entonces el silencio —sólo perturbado por las charlas de fondo y algún que otro chiste malo contado entre el vocerío—, se hizo entre ambos y Junpei, tras aspirar una bocanada de aire, levantó la cabeza de Furihata agarrándolo del pelo. La sostuvo con calma, y frunció los labios como meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir. Desvió la mirada hacia Teppei en busca de complicidad, pero lo encontró con la boca abierta a medio camino de pronunciar una frase.

—Cuando dices Akashi... ¿no te referirás a Akashi Seijuuro, _El emperador_?

Furihata hizo un puchero.

—Ése, ése mismo —corroboró—. ¿Sabíais que le gustan los perros?

—...

Hyuuga soltó a Furihata, y sin previo acuerdo Kiyoshi y él rompieron a reír como hienas ante lo que en opinión de Kouki no tenía ninguna gracia.

—Es más, me va a oír —continuó Kouki, repentinamente alentado por las risas de quienes no le tomaron en serio—.Voy a mandarle un mensaje ahora mismo... ¡y se va a enterar de quién soy yo!

—¡Furihata, hombre, eres un borracho muy gracioso! —exclamó Hyuuga secándose las lagrimillas por debajo de las gafas—. Akashi ni más ni menos... ¡sí, _claro_!

—Gracias, gracias —comentó levantándose, repentinamente más animado y con cuidado de no tropezarse—. Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Eran las tres y veinticinco de la mañana y el hábito confirmaba sus sospechas de que Morfeo, con eso de privarle sistemáticamente de su sueño de lucidez —y ya de paso, también de belleza— había estado echándose unas buenas risas a su costa durante todas aquellas noches en las que se había saltado intencionadamente la visita a su cuarto.

Si no era por una cosa, era por otra. Y juraba que incluso si el culpable de que su teléfono llevara vibrando los últimos tres minutos era el _bot_ de su compañía telefónica, incluso si era el mismísimo Kuroko, con el que normalmente era más indulgente, sin ninguna duda...

Sin ninguna duda haría _algo_. Y entonces todos sufrirían la ira de Akashi Seijuuro... «No es tan difícil de entender», pensaba. ¿Por qué la gente no era capaz de _conocer su lugar_?: Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le hacían tener que repetir la condenada frase hasta la saciedad, ya que no se les parecía quedar en la cabeza?

Agarró el aparato saboreando esa curiosidad tan morbosa. Casi casi como si esperara, impaciente, la llegada de ese sentimiento de regocijo que sabía que le embargaría tras conocer la identidad del pobre mortal que había tenido la mala suerte de perturbar su sueño. Pero para su sorpresa, el infeliz afortunado resultó ser Kouki, su Kouki, su proyecto de pastor alemán. Y fue cuando andaba ya pensando que había aflojado la correa durante demasiado tiempo que abrió el mensaje y se topó con el siguiente texto: «No _vvvuelvas _a llamarme Kouki!1», seguido de otros como «Te vas a enterar el lunes ò_ó", y otra buena sarta de desvaríos y amenazas fallidas que no impidieron que después de atar los cabos correctos sonriese sobre su almohada ante la antojadiza idea que una vez introducida en su cabeza sabía que no volvería a salir, de la misma forma que un manojo de radiaciones solares incapaces de atravesar la atmósfera una vez más; Porque... ¿y qué si era de madrugada? ¿y qué si estaba en pijama, hacía frío, y tenía horas atrasadas de sueño?

¡Tenía un chihuahua quejicoso que disciplinar...!

Entonces, decidió pasar a la acción.

«¿Dónde estás?» tecleó. Y tras dos minutos de espera en los que dio lo mejor de sí para dejar de mecerse entre la vigilia y su narcosis recibió una respuesta: El cuadro de texto estaba vacío, pero Kouki había incluido una imagen adjunta en la que podía apreciarse perfectamente el rótulo de una especie de local nocturno, cuyo fulgor —en contraste con la oscuridad que parecía tragarse el resto de la fotografía— deslumbraba la totalidad del paisaje.

Introdujo el nombre del antro en Internet, se aseguró de que no quedaba demasiado lejos, y apuntó la dirección en un _post-it _que encontró sobre la pila de libros de su escritorio. Se enfundó unos vaqueros negros y un jersey, cogió su bufanda, la llave de su habitación, y salió con cuidado de no hacer resonar demasiado sus pisadas por el pasillo.

Pidió un taxi de aquellos que recorren las calles de noche y cobran tarifas extra —extra caras—, y se dedicó a observar su flequillo demasiado largo reflejado en el retrovisor mientras pensaba que, sin falta, debía hacerse con el número de teléfono de Kouki. Y quizás sacarle una foto para identificarle en su agenda. «Definitivamente sí», pensó, para después apoyarse sobre la ventanilla del asiento trasero y sonreír. Sonreír apaciblemente.

Y así fue que lo encontró en la calle a dos cuadras del establecimiento, sentado sobre el escalón que separaba la acera de la carretera, con la cabeza echada hacia uno de sus hombros y los ojos cerrados. Y de pronto Seijuuro sintió como si su frívolo planteamiento de la situación le abofeteara en la cara llamándolo ingenuo.

—Me estás malacostumbrando a dejarme verte en estados tan lamentables.

Furihata abrió los ojos y lo miró tan intensamente que Akashi, desprevenido, tuvo que contener el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás. Después adoptó una sonrisa indescifrable y dejó escapar de entre sus labios lo que para Seijuuro vendría a ser algo así como un mito del que nunca había tenido constancia de que realmente existiera. Nunca lo había pensado, pero al momento de escuchar tal simpleza le pareció rarísimo que en sus veinte años de vida jamás hubiera reparado en que aquella era una palabra que le faltaba en su _colección._

—Consuélame —dijo Kouki.

Pero Akashi no halló palabras de esa especie en su vocabulario.

—Estoy teniendo un _déjà vu_, Kouki. ¿No pasó también la última vez que me hiciste una trastada parecida y cuando vine a enseñarte un poco de disciplina te encontré así, descompuesto? ¿Es acaso una estrategia para disuadirme?

Furihata frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste... que me entrenarías. Pero sigo esperando ¿no me ves? Si estoy aquí sentado, con este frío, es porque te estaba esperando. ¡Es obvio!

Seijuuro pestañeó, descolocado. Pocas veces había visto personas desinhibidas por el alcohol y no tenía ni idea de como lidiar con un Kouki en esas circunstancias. Así que soltó un bufido y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sin saber muy bien adónde, comenzaron a caminar.

—Parece que realmente quieres ser adiestrado, ¿eh? Qué obediente —comentó, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Quizás debería empezar cuanto antes...; por cierto, ¿has venido solo?

—Con el club de baloncesto.

—No sabía que estuvieras en él.

—¡No lo estoy! —se apresuró a decir Kouki, arreándole un codazo en el brazo.

Akashi alternó su mirada entre Furihata y la zona que acababa de serle golpeada, en _shock_, y para su propia sorpresa, decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿... Y dónde están ellos ahora?

—Supongo que donde los dejé. Pero no quiero volver allí —comentó justo antes de dar un traspiés, al borde del tropiezo—. Es porque siguen insistiendo, insistiendo... Ya les dije que no me pienso apuntar, ¡pero a ellos qué les importa! ¿no entienden lo inservible que me sentí entonces? Por supuesto que no lo entienden, porque ellos estaban en el primer equipo, tienen talento.

—Pensé que había dejado claro que eres una persona interesante —dijo Akashi con voz suave—. Eso quiere decir que no eres inservible.

Kouki no dijo nada más. Y continuaron andando hasta que Seijuuro volvió a la carga.

—A este paso llegaremos a tu casa en quince minutos. Pensaba volver en taxi, pero tampoco estamos tan lejos de...

Furihata se detuvo y agarró a Akashi de un hombro. Pegó su mirada aún algo ida al de los ojos bicolor y recordó algo sobre el significado de los colores en la cultura china. Lo había escuchado por alguna parte, pero en la antigüedad, el amarillo era el color de la realeza; sólo los _emperadores, _emperatrices, princesas y príncipes tenían derecho a llevarlo; azulejos amarillos revestían los palacios más importantes, las banderas, los estandartes oficiales también lo lucían con orgullo; por no hablar de _El emperador amarillo, _el primero que conocería el país. Mientras que el rojo, también de la buena suerte, era el color de la felicidad, la belleza, el éxito, y de al fin y al cabo, todas las cosas buenas.

Kouki extendió la manos con intención de apoyarlas sobre los hombros de Seijuuro, pero éste, más rápido, sostuvo sus muñecas como en un acto reflejo. Y cuando estaba apunto de soltar un comentario sarcástico, Kouki decidió liberar una frase desconcertante:

—Te lo mereces —dijo—. Tu sobrenombre.

Y entonces cerró los ojos y toda fuerza escapó de su cuerpo, como bocanadas de humo exhaladas por alguna de esas chimeneas rústicas de los cuentos ilustrados infantiles, y cayó en un sueño profundo. Seijuuro, que ya lo tenía sujeto, se las apañó para evitar su caída. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta con todavía más fuerza de la situación en la que se encontraba; Con Kouki desmayado, a mitad de la noche, y con un problema innecesario que, en definitiva, antes de darse cuenta se había echado a la cara; «¿Qué hacer?» se preguntó. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón de Furihata, pero no encontró la llave de su apartamento. Maldijo mentalmente, y tras desechar la posibilidad de abandonarlo a su suerte —muy a su pesar—, lo cargó a su espalda y reanudó su marcha.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes. Las normas decían expresamente que segundas personas no tenían permitido el acceso, con lo que pasar la noche estaba terminantemente prohibido. Sin embargo, Akashi sabía que no le quedaba alternativa: Así fue que, arriesgándose a ser descubierto, lo introdujo en su habitación y tendió su cuerpo sobre la cama, a falta de otro lugar mejor.

«¿Y ahora qué?» se preguntó en medio de la oscuridad —pues no quería atraer atención innecesaria encendiendo las luces durante demasiado tiempo—. Observó su pecho elevarse y hundirse; lo hacía al ritmo acompasado de su respiración, a través de la pálida luminiscencia que emitían las farolas gracias a las que podía presenciar el fenómeno. Kouki era tan humano, tan débil, tan inofensivo... Y por alguna extraña razón, el conjunto de todas aquellas características concentradas en ese cuerpo conseguían fascinarle de sobremanera. Furihata, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo, sacaba la normalidad que había en su interior; era capaz de calmar las aguas que a veces amenazaban con desbordar los límites, era capaz de contener al otro Akashi, _El emperador, El emperador amarillo, _para dar cabida quizás a un Akashi completamente nuevo, uno que hasta entonces no había tenido el placer de conocer y con el que no le importaría convivir.

El tercer Akashi se preguntó entonces qué había sido lo que había llevado a Kouki hasta aquella situación; ¿esa mujer, tal vez? El chico tenía obviamente serios problemas de confianza en sí mismo, y esa era una enfermedad que él no tenía la capacidad de curar. Como tampoco era capaz de encontrar palabras de consuelo o atisbar siquiera el sentimiento que podía acarrear un desengaño amoroso. Incluso si Kouki despertaba la normalidad latente en él, había demasiadas cosas que no entendía ni aún concentrando el entendimiento de cinco Akashis. En ese sentido se reconocía a sí mismo como una persona incompleta, carente... ¿de qué? Lo sabía perfectamente y sin embargo no podía ponerlo en palabras, así que algunas veces, harto de sí mismo y de ese silencio, se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de su lado más opaco.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón juntó a la cama. Al principio se dedicó simplemente a pensar, pero después se quedó dormido, probablemente en algún momento entre las cinco y las seis de la mañana. Sin embargo, a eso de las siete, la claridad cegadora le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pudiendo comprobar que, efectivamente, Furihata seguía durmiendo apaciblemente sobre su cama.

Se levantó, notando el dolor muscular por la falta de sueño que en algun momento definitivamente haría pagar a Kouki, y notando que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, bajó a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar algo de comer.

Cuando volvió, Furihata seguía dormido. Y Seijuuro se quedó así, quieto, con el abrigo puesto y junto a la puerta. Después se sintió repentinamente molesto, aunque no supo muy bien por qué, así que lanzó bruscamente la bolsa con las provisiones sobre la mesa y se arrojó sobre la cama; Entonces, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en aquella otra ocasión, se sentó sobre las piernas de Kouki, a horcajadas. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado y abrió el cajón de la mesilla contigua a la cama. Se apartó el flequillo enterrando los dedos entre sus propios mechones. Sacó unas tijeras.

Kouki comenzaba a despertar. Sus párpados aleteaban como las alas de una mariposa, y el patrón de su respiración era ligeramente distinto.

—Kouki —dijo.

Furihata abrió los ojos de golpe, y al encontrarse debajo de Akashi, que portaba sospechosamente unas tijeras, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y quedó petrificado.

Seijuuro siguió el rastro de su mirada desorbitada y se dio cuenta de que el objeto de semejante reacción eran aquellas tijeras. Así que las dejó sobre el colchón, tranquilizándolo.

—Tranquilo, no estaba pensando en asesinarte.

Furihata asintió lentamente como si tratara de aflojar una tuerca oxidada.

—En su lugar, esperaba que me hicieras un favor. Qué menos que agradecer a la persona que te trajo aquí después de encontrarte como un perrito abandonado en un día lluvioso, sólo que con bastantes más gramos de alcohol en sangre... ¿recuerdas?

—Vagamente —admitió Kouki, para después sobarse la cabeza, síntoma de la resaca.

—Levántate —ordenó Akashi, quitándose de encima.

Furihata obedeció, nervioso, y se sentó sobre la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor desorientado. Seijuuro se posicionó a su lado, y le cedió las tijeras.

—Pero ¿qué...? —logró articular, con el objeto entre sus manos.

—Córtame el pelo —decretó _El emperador _con sencillez—. El flequillo.

—¿Estás de...?

—No estoy de broma, Kouki. Córtamelo o empezaré a pensar que eres un desagradecido.

—No quiero hacerte un destrozo —contestó Furihata, aturdido—. Pero si aún así insistes, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar...; ¡Es decir! Sí que me haría responsable, me sentiría fatal. El caso es... ¿realmente es necesario? ¿Por qué yo?

—Hazlo —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Kouki entró en pánico. Y observó cómo Akashi, sentado sobre sus rodillas, aguardaba con expresión serena a que se decidiera a dar el tijeretazo. Eliminando el elemento «tijeras» de la ecuación, Seijuuro le hubiera parecido una colegiala que aguardaba con los ojos cerrados su primer beso. Se inclinó, por inercia, más de lo necesario a su cara; pero en vez de estampar sus labios sobre los del otro, agarró la porción de pelo magenta entre sus dedos y casi sin darse cuenta la palpó, víctima de algún tipo de hechizo: Akashi tenía un pelo muy fino y suave, y Furihata concluyó que aquello debía ser una experiencia similar a tocar las nubes, en caso de que pudieran tocarse.

Acercó las tijeras, pero su mano temblaba demasiado. Así que respiró hondo y se obligó así mismo a tranquilizarse. Más o menos lo logró, y entonces aprovechó el momento para dar un único tajo que no pasó desapercibido a Seijuuro, que una vez terminada la tarea, abrió los párpados de golpe. Sin decir nada se levantó y rebuscó en los cajones hasta que dio con un espejo de mano, mientras que Kouki, que no podía con la incertidumbre, con la luz de la mañana, y con el dolor de cabeza, enterró el rostro en sus manos como para desaparecer y no volver nunca.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Akashi desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Eh?

Furihata alzó los ojos, asustado; El flequillo de Akashi daba ahora una visión panorámica de sus bonitas facciones, y le pareció que sus pupilas tenían un color más vivo, como si anteriormente hubieran estado cubiertas por un velo de polvo.

—Que no eras inservible. Te lo dije anoche, ¿o no te acuerdas?

—Tengo unas cuantas lagunas...

Akashi pestañeó sin apenas inmutarse.

—Pues ya lo sabes. Así que no vuelvas a olvidarlo; creo recordar que de todas formas teníamos algo pendiente, ¿no crees, Kouki?

Furihata asintió con rapidez.

—¡S-sí! Em... pensaba que te habías olvidado.

Akashi dejó escapar una suave carcajada y se aproximó hacia la mesa sobre la que reposaba una bolsa de plástico blanca.

—He traído el desayuno.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas, significan mucho para mí.**

**Siento la tardanza... cada vez me parece más utópica mi idea inicial de actualizar semanalmente. En fin, seguiré intentándolo aunque espero actualizar más rápido que esta vez. A cambio, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. Eso sí: Es raro, o al menos a mi me parece muy raro, y de nuevo no necesariamente en el buen sentido. Lo que quiero decir es que yo estoy conforme (si no, no lo subiría), pero no sé si os gustará... Pero ya sabéis, el mundo es raro y también las circunstancias que nos rodean: ¿no os parece increíble que se hayan cumplido las condiciones exactas que se necesitaban para que yo esté aquí, ahora mismo, escribiendo esto, y que vosotros estéis leyéndolo a ese otro lado? Bueno, yo creo que Akashi estaría de acuerdo.**

**En fin, este capítulo incluye mucho diálogo, eso sí. No sé vosotros pero yo suelo disfrutar mucho cuando leo conversaciones interesantes entre los personajes. Claro que... no sé si habré conseguido el efecto que perseguía. Por cierto, en este capítulo aparecen muchos secundarios, aún así, me gusta dedicarme por completo a la pareja principal así que no tengo intención de escribir sobre otras parejas fuera de la línea argumental de Furihata y Akashi.**

**¡Eso es todo, creo! si os gusta, lo odiáis, tenéis pegas, consejos, etc... lo suyo es dejar un review. Gracias de nuevo y os dejo con el capítulo:**

* * *

Furihata había soñado con aquello cientos de veces; Despertar una mañana en la cama de una chica preciosa. Entre sábanas arrugadas y retorcidas con más dulzura, si cabe, que la de recuerdos frescos y trasnochadores; un abrazo en torno a su cintura cortesía de un par de largas extremidades rematadas en uñas nacaradas, un «¿qué tal has dormido?», y también, por qué no, un beso de buenos días.

Despertar, en una cama ajena, y sentir el olor de alguien más en la almohada. Hasta ahí podía decir que había cumplido su sueño. Claro que..., ni Akashi era una chica preciosa, ni los recuerdos persistentes eran tan placenteros. Además abrir los ojos y encontrarse un par de tijeras entre ceja y ceja tampoco podía considerarse como alguna especie de método alternativo para despertar a tu pareja. Y eso sin contar con el factor resaca.

Pero Akashi había vuelto a prestarle atención así que Kouki trataba de hacer como si nada de eso importara. Sabía que algo raro se cocía dentro de sí mismo, como si de nuevo su tendencia a depender de otros comenzara a salir a flote habiendo echado el ancla en una persona nueva.

Furihata era una persona dependiente, y era consciente de ello. Necesitaba sentirse querido, y necesitaba atención, también. En ese sentido era como un cachorrito.

Durante toda su vida había dependido de muchas otras personas y el ciclo era siempre el mismo; se concentraba demasiado en alguien, pero ese alguien se iba de su lado, quedaba anímicamente destrozado y, entonces, como un parásito, buscaba otra persona en la que confiar incondicionalmente que le diera cobijo; un mejor amigo durante la escuela media, la última chica de la que se había encaprichado... Cualquier persona era válida siempre y cuando supiera tratarle bien. Y como guardaba sentimientos encontrados respecto a Akashi y sus buenos y malos tratos, había comenzado a preguntarse si tenía algún tipo de vena masoquista o si era simplemente el efecto post-Akashi el que hacía que a pesar de todo no quisiera que desapareciese de su lado. Al fin y al cabo nada ni nadie podía negar esa personalidad tan arrolladora suya; algo había en su manera de mirar, o tal vez en la forma en que su sombra se alargaba cuando atardecía en la biblioteca y él leía a autores desconocidos... ¿sería su sombra, después de todo?; tenía la sensación de que era muy profunda, muy negra..., bastante más de lo normal; Básicamente, sentía que la suya palidecía en comparación. Y mientras observaba a Akashi colocar concienzudamente las piececitas en el tablero se entretenía imaginando que, de tan profunda, podría intentar utilizarla a modo de portal a otros mundos, de túnel del tiempo: divagando, se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que al menos aquella versión de él era incapaz de atravesarlo con esos ojos... Y es que Akashi le parecía una persona con uno de esos encantos raros más propios de las bellezas que se encuentran en los anticuarios.

Furihata observó el tablero de shōgi en el suelo e hizo una mueca extraña.

—De verdad que el shōgi no es lo mío...

Seijuuro había terminado de poner la última pieza en la vanguardia. Lo miró pacientemente, como si no le quedara otra que explicar de nuevo la lección a un alumno desaventajado.

—¿Y qué es lo que se te da bien a ti, Kouki?, ¿ser insolente cuando estás bebido? No me hagas cobrarme todas las que me debes y sé obediente.

El aludido enrojeció y asintió en silencio. No era de estilo japonés, pero aún así Seijuuro había colocado el tablero en el suelo de su habitación porque, según él, jugar en una mesa y sentarse en sillas no tenía ni la mitad de gracia. Se había posicionado de rodillas y tenía la espalda muy tiesa. Jugaba en su propio campo; el shōgi era su especialidad y se notaba que se sentía especialmente cómodo con la situación. Furihata tuvo la impresión de que tocaba las piezas con el infinito cuidado con el que se toca a un amante.

—Te gusta mucho el shōgi, ¿no?

Su ojo dorado parecía carmesí bajo esa luz.

—Claro.

Bien pensado, Kouki se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre muchacho. Y sucedió que esto le pareció curioso, ya que en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto Seijuuro había asistido a momentos de su vida en los que nunca pensó encontrarlo. Además, ¿qué había de malo en aprender cosas sobre esa faceta de Akashi que no conocía?

—¿Del uno al diez?

—Diez. ¿Estás intentando mantener una conversación amistosa conmigo, Kouki?

El chihuahua dio un respingo y a Akashi le pareció como si un par de orejas agachadas comenzaran a materializarse sobre sus cabellos marrones. Soltó una risita nerviosa y se mordió el labio.

—Em, ¿sí, supongo? ¡Lo siento! —exclamó—. Ha estado fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? Lo ha estado, sí... —dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Relájate —interrumpió el otro—. Después de todo, los únicos capaces de mirarme a los ojos mientras hablo y mantener conversaciones conmigo en igualdad de condiciones son aquellos que se dedican a servirme. Y tu me sirves, asumo.

—Um...

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Pero ten en cuenta eso que dicen: «Las conversaciones interesantes son aquellas que te hacen cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo». Y bien, Kouki, ¿crees que eres capaz de introducirme a nuevos puntos de vista? —preguntó. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

Furihata pareció reflexionar.

—Lo dudo —e hizo una pausa, como debatiéndose entre continuar o no—. Apenas entiendo tu forma de pensar... Además —prosiguió, azorado—, a mí me parece que cuando uno siente simpatía por una persona también tiene ganas de conocer detalles estúpidos y hablar sobre cosas aleatorias, no necesariamente trascendentales... O algo así.

Akashi movió la primera pieza. Era un peón de los de la fila delantera.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Pues, no sé, cosas como si eres de los que cuidan los libros al extremo o de los que doblan y subrayan las páginas. Déjame que piense...

Kouki se llevó la mano al mentón y alzó los ojos pensativo. Se tomó su tiempo, y Akashi esperó pacientemente mientras echaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva al tablero. Era el turno de Furihata, pero irremediablemente éste parecía más interesado en la conversación que en el juego.

—Ya sé.

Le interesaban cosas como su tipo de música favorita, su opinión acerca de si la melena del rector era un peluquín o no; o saber si alguna vez al cambiarse de cola en el supermercado había tomado la decisión correcta de elegir la fila más corta, dijo. Casi resultaba increíble —continuó Furihata—, imaginarse a Akashi en situaciones cotidianas. Pero más increíble le parecía aún imaginárselo enamorado, admitió entre risas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Seijuuro con sumo interés.

Poniendo a un lado la partida al ajedrez japonés que muy a su pesar había quedado en el olvido, su trabajo de campo estaba dando sus frutos. Después de todo le resultaba fascinante escuchar las ocurrencias de su nueva fuente de entretenimiento: Kouki siempre parecía saber cómo hacer que se mantuviera interesado, y eso era algo que prácticamente nadie era capaz de lograr.

—Bueno, es que es difícil de visualizar —contestó—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no te imagino perdiendo la cabeza por nadie.

Akashi observó que, poco a poco, Furihata comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo hablando con él. Parecía que por fin empezaba superar esa molesta costumbre suya de retractarse en sus palabras o disculparse cada cinco minutos.

—¿Piensas que soy asexual?

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, y de pronto la moqueta del suelo se volvió la cosa más interesante que había en la habitación.

—Bueno... si tuviera que decantarme por algo diría que sí.

Seijuuro dejó escapar una de esas carcajadas suaves y sosegadas que sólo él era capaz reproducir.

—Kouki, Kouki, Kouki... Pero qué inocente eres —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación—. Lamento sacarte de tu error, pero no lo soy. No sé cuál será tu impresión de mí —prosiguió, divertido—, pero déjame decirte que, aunque un poco excéntrico, también soy humano y estoy hecho de la misma pasta que el resto; Eso sí, a diferencia de los demás, yo siempre gano, por lo que siempre tengo razón.

Una especie de sombra recorrió sus facciones y sus ojos brillaron como piedras de ámbar. Furihata se estremeció al tiempo que notaba como un hilo de magnetismo se entrelazaba entre él mismo y el enigmático individuo. Seijuuro propuso continuar la partida.

—¡Espera! —exclamó entonces—. No has respondido mis otras preguntas.

De pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con mayor intensidad. «Nunca más volveré a beber», se dijo.

—Tenemos una partida en curso. Y a decir verdad me gusta jugar en silencio. Dame un respiro, todavía estoy tratando de dar con alguna actividad en la que seas potencialmente bueno... —suspiró —. No creo que el shōgi sea lo tuyo, pero bueno, al menos así tengo un compañero de juego.

Kouki entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo la verdadera naturaleza de aquel desafío al ajedrez japonés: ¿Sería posible que Akashi no tuviera a nadie más que jugara con él? De pronto sintió una punzada de lástima y pensó en hacer de tripas corazón con su dolor de cabeza y darle el gusto de ser su adversario. Pero en ese entonces la melodía predeterminada de un teléfono que no era el suyo irrumpió en la habitación con lo que a Kouki le pareció una total desconsideración ante su malestar posborrachera.

Akashi se incorporó y se apresuró hacia la cómoda junto a la ventana sobre la que descansaba el pequeño aparato. Casi simultánemente, su propio móvil comenzó a sonar. Mientras tanto Seijuuro hablaba pausadamente con la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero a diferencia de él, para cuando Furihata quiso encontrar el dispositivo —que por alguna razón se hallaba debajo de la almohada— éste había dejado de sonar. Y fue cuando introdujo su contraseña y lo desbloqueó que se topó con alrededor de veinte mensajes pertenecientes todos a Hyuuga y Kiyoshi.

En cierto modo, tenía sentido, ya que los había abandonado en aquel bar y no había vuelto a dar señales de vida hasta el momento. Leyó por encima la mayoría de los mensajes y se enteró de que se había dejado las llaves sobre la barra y que Hyuuga había tenido que recogerlas en su lugar; bien pensado, aquello explicaba el porqué Seijuuro lo había traído a su dormitorio en la residencia de estudiantes en vez de acercarlo a su casa. Al parecer, estaban bastante preocupados, ya que desconocían dónde había pasado la noche y temían que estando tan borracho se hubiera metido en líos. Tecleó una respuesta tranquilizadora y se disculpó. Después se pasaría a recoger las llaves y ya de paso los invitaría a cenar y a ver algún partido de baloncesto en su casa para compensarlos, prometió.

Para cuando hubo enviado el mensaje, Akashi ya había terminado de hablar.

—Nos vamos —dijo.

Furihata pestañeó, confundido.

—¿A dónde?

—A buscarte un talento, claro está —y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas—. Pero no vayas a creer que me he olvidado de nuestra partida.

* * *

Así fue cómo Seijuuro arrastró a Kouki hacia la estación de tren un sábado por la mañana sin darle apenas explicaciones. «Vamos a ver a unos viejos conocidos míos», había comentado Akashi cuando Kouki le preguntó, tras lo que no se atrevió a demandar más detalles.

Sobre sus cabezas, carteles luminosos orquestaban el flujo de pasajeros hacia los andenes correspondientes. A Akashi le gustaba viajar en tren, e incluso disfrutaba del sonido que emitían los vagones al circular sobre los raíles, le relajaba. En ocasiones pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría subirse un tren y dejarse llevar hasta el final de la línea; pero hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie dispuesto a hacerle compañía durante el viaje. Muchas veces, cuando se desplazaba en Shinkansen —la red de alta velocidad—, deseaba que el viaje se alargara más todavía porque por extrañas razones no tenía ganas de llegar al lugar de destino; Esto le pasaba especialmente cuando se dirigía a Kyoto para ver a su padre, pero a veces también le ocurría incluso cuando la parada final se trataba de un sitio al que había estado esperando ir. Sentía que era más cómodo vivir en el tránsito que enlazaba los sucesos, habría dicho si alguien le hubiera preguntado por la peculiaridad.

—Se está retrasando —dijo Akashi con un deje de molestia en la voz.

—En realidad, llevo aquí un par de minutos. Pensaba que estábamos esperando a alguien más.

Kouki, sobresaltado, pegó un brinco hacia un lado revelando la figura de un chico de estatura pequeña a sus espaldas.

—Tú nunca cambias, Tetsuya —sonrió Seijuuro.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Akashi-kun —respondió éste con la misma simpatía contenida en la voz—. Buenas, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya —dijo después, dirigiéndose a Furihata—. Akashi-kun y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Encantado.

Kouki le estrechó la mano, todavía sorprendido.

—¡Ho-hola! Yo soy Furihata. Furihata Kouki. Voy a la misma clase que Akashi.

—Sí. Te he visto por el campus un par de veces con él —asintió Kuroko—. Me sorprende bastante verle congeniar con alguien tan bien.

Kouki abrió la boca, impresionado.

—¿De verdad?

—Vamos a perder el próximo tren —señalo Seijuuro, echando a andar.

De camino, Kuroko le contó que habían cursado juntos la secundaria y que se habían vuelto más cercanos cuando coincidieron en el club de baloncesto, solo que Kuroko había sido el manager del equipo junto a otra chica llamada Momoi, mientras que Akashi se había convertido en nada más y nada menos que en el capitán del equipo. Disputaron una gran cantidad de partidos; y al parecer eran bastante buenos. Sin embargo el basket no era lo único en sus vidas y ninguno de ellos llegó a obsesionarse con los torneos. Fueron años divertidos —decía Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero después cada uno fue a parar a una escuela diferente, a excepción de Akashi y él mismo, quienes fueron compañeros de clase hasta que se graduaron, y donde Seijuuro volvería a jugar al baloncesto con un nuevo equipo.

—No sabía que Akashi-kun también había jugado al basket durante el bachillerato —comentó Kouki, pasmado.

—No me digas que tú también jugaste en el equipo de tu escuela. Estoy rodeado de frikis del baloncesto —bromeó.

Kouki se echó a reír. Seijuuro los observó de reojo desde su asiento, en uno de los extremos, una vez hubieron subido al tren. Se preguntó entonces cómo es que esos dos podían llevarse tan bien habiendo acabado de conocerse.

—Más o menos. No estaba en el equipo principal, aunque mis senpais en Seirin fueron siempre muy amables conmigo.

—¿No es esa la escuela a la que fue Kagami? —preguntó Seijuuro distraídamente.

—¿Conocéis a Kagami, Kagami Taiga? —inquirió Kouki, impresionado, mirando alternativamente a los dos jóvenes—. ¡Y que luego digan que Tokyo es grande!

—Oh, ya lo creo que lo conoce —sonrió Akashi, cruzando los brazos—. De hecho también estará allí hoy, ¿no?

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron en ese momento y una oleada de nuevos pasajeros atestó el cubículo.

—Sí, últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho. Admito que estoy bastante entusiasmado —reconoció, en el mismo tono monótono y con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Deben de ser muy buenos amigos», pensó vagamente Furihata, con algo de envidia. Pero en ese momento Seijuuro hizo algo inesperado: se levantó, cediéndole el asiento a una mujer que sostenía un bebé y que le dio las gracias. Kuroko también pareció notar con sorpresa el hecho, pero no dijo nada.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. A dos paradas de su destino Kouki se incorporó de un salto y pasó el brazo sobre la barra de igual modo en que Akashi lo había hecho antes, alegando que se le estaban durmiendo las piernas. Su asiento fue rápidamente ocupado por un señor que sostenía un periódico. Tetsuya los observó mientras aparentaba meditar sobre algún asunto en particular, y señaló en ese momento que ambos parecían tener la misma altura; La observación pareció molestar profundamente a Akashi:

—¿Pero qué dices, Tetsuya? —estalló—. Admito que no por mucho, pero está claro que soy el más alto de nosotros tres. Observa —dijo, colocándose frente a frente con Kouki.

Trazó una línea imaginaria al ras de su pelo y demostró que, efectivamente, superaba al muchacho en un par de centímetros

—Olvidaba que era un asunto delicado, el de tu altura —murmuró Kuroko por lo bajo.

A medio camino de una carcajada, Furihata sintió que alguien que trataba de abrirse paso hasta la puerta le propinaba un fuerte empujón. Si hubiera sido impulsado hacia atrás, no habría habido ningún problema, pero sucedió que esa sonrisa suya acabó estampada contra la mandíbula de Akashi, quien estando tan cerca por la demostración previa no había tenido tiempo de apartarse.

Para cuando logró separarse, Furihata estaba tan colorado como una señal de stop... ¡A punto había estado de plantarle un señor beso!

Pero Akashi, que ni siquiera se inmutó, volvió a la carga.

—Eso lo demuestra —le dijo a Kuroko, quien le miró sin comprender a qué demonios se refería.

—¿El qué?

Furihata se miraba los cordones de los zapatos con ímpetu. Sus orejas tenían el aspecto de irradiar el mismo calor que el interior de un kotatsu en verano.

—Si hubiéramos medido lo mismo, Kouki habría acabado dándome un beso en los labios —observó—. Pero al ser más bajo que yo, ha acabado chocándose contra mi mandíbula.

Kuroko miró a la curiosa pareja con perspicacia y esbozó una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de interpretar.

—Esta vez te voy a dar la razón, Akashi-kun.

* * *

—Aquí estamos.

—¿Escuela secundaria Teikō? —preguntó Kouki leyendo el cartel de la entrada— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El edificio en sí era como cualquier otro. El modelo prototípico de escuela en Japón. Con sus cuatro pisos y su arquitectura rectilínea e insulsa, la entrada conducía al aparcamiento de profesores —ahora vacío— mientras que el patio se situaba detrás de la construcción, bajando la explanada en la que se sentaban las chicas de la clase de dibujo cuando trataban de retratar a los más guapos del club de atletismo. El gimnasio, por último, era un edificio anexo y de menor tamaño pegado al ala oeste del principal.

Akashi no había pisado aquel lugar en los últimos cuatro años. Pero a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, no era una persona muy dada a la nostalgia.

—Akashi-kun y yo vamos a ver al resto del equipo que había mencionado antes. La mayoría de nosotros no se ha visto desde la ceremonia de graduación de la escuela media, excepto en algún partido en el que algunos se han enfrentado —dijo—. Kise-kun no paraba de insistir en que nos reuniéramos todos para ya de paso jugar un poco, como en los viejos tiempos. Ya lo conocerás; es un poco pegajoso y a veces se comporta como un crío, pero es buena gente.

Sin más, se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

Kuroko les explicó que habían obtenido el permiso del director para hacer uso de las instalaciones, quien muy a menudo solía henchir el pecho de orgullo cada vez que observaba esa vitrina acristalada de su oficina que, en favor al prestigio del colegio, aquellos muchachos se habían encargado de proveer de trofeos.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Akashi-kun? —susurró Kouki mientras caminaban, inquieto—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con vuestra pequeña reunión!

Akashi se detuvo. Tetsuya, unos pasos por delante, les lanzó una mirada de: «¿Pensáis quedaros ahí mucho tiempo?». Pero Seijuuro hizo un gesto indicándole que se adelantara, y Kuroko, encogiéndose de hombros, se introdujo en el gimnasio sin insistir.

—¿Cómo que no? Vas a jugar con nosotros.

—No pinto nada aquí... —murmuró Kouki, cabizbajo—. El baloncesto tampoco es mi fuerte.

—Escucha —Seijuuro lo agarró de las mejillas y acercó mucho su cara a la de Furihata—. Estoy cansado de tu actitud. Si te rindes a la mitad de camino, nunca conseguirás ganar en nada. Y la victoria, Kouki —dijo en un tono más suave, deslizando el pulgar sobre el pómulo de Furihata—, la victoria lo es todo. No te tenía por alguien con una voluntad tan débil.

Dejó caer los brazos como si pendieran de un cuerpo sin vida y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más. Furihata se preguntó entonces cómo una caricia podía resultar tan fría.

—Te puedes ir a casa. No te voy a retener —aseguró Seijuuro en un tono casual, justo antes de cerrar la puerta metálica del edificio a sus espaldas.

Kouki pateó una piedra y se sentó en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo. Él no había elegido ser tan mediocre, se decía; y si una persona tan increíble como Akashi había tomado interés en él, la cosa no podía durar demasiado. Precisamente, si no fuera tan prefecto y tuviera la capacidad de ver más allá de sus narices, tal vez y sólo tal vez hubiera sido capaz de comprender la forma en que las personas normales a veces no consiguen sus propósitos por mucho que traten de llevarlos a cabo con éxito. Pero por supuesto, él debía estar acostumbrado a que todo fuera de acuerdo a sus planes.

Estaba a punto de irse, incluso si se sentía culpable por no haberse podido despedir de Kuroko. De todas formas, pensaba, tenía que pasarse por casa de Hyuuga para recoger las llaves de casa y, si le daba tiempo antes de que cerraran, aprovechar también para acercarse a la librería y comprar algunos de los libros incluidos en las listas de referencia provistas por sus profesores a principios de curso.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un par de voces aproximándose consiguió frustrar sus intenciones y, por alguna razón, los músculos no le respondieron. Así que se quedó ahí, congelado, sintiéndose como un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa, y eso que no recordaba haber hecho nada que no debería.

—Dice que quiere que le haga entrar en razón... ¡Como si yo fuera capaz de convencerlo de nada! —dijo el más alto, indignado—. Está tratando de cobrarse el favor que me hizo, Takao. Y no sé en qué posición se supone que eso me deja.

—No te estreses, Shin-chan —contestó el otro—. Él lo conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que si tú no logras que cambie de opinión no es porque no lo hayas intentado, sino porque cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza... ¡Eh, hola!

Kouki alzó la vista y forzó una sonrisa demasiado débil como para lograr convencer a nadie.

—Hola... —saludó, levantándose.

El extraño lo miró con curiosidad con ojos afilados, similares a los de un halcón.

—Me habías dicho que este era, Shin-chan, uno de esos reencuentros emotivos y plagados de lagrimas entre antiguos compañeros... —dijo el joven llamado Takao, sin despegar la vista de Kouki— ¿pero quién diablos es este chico, vuestro antiguo recogepelotas?

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido —se apresuró a contestar el otro, tosiendo.

Se llevó una mano vendada al mentón y estudió a Furihata con exhaustividad.

—A todo esto, ¿quién eres?

Kouki desvió la vista y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Me llamo Furihata, había venido a acompañar a Akashi-kun pero yo ya me...

—¡Es amigo de Akashi, Shin-chan! —exclamó Takao, arreando un codazo en las costillas al otro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó éste, anonadado, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—Sí. Bueno no; es decir, más o menos. En realidad...

—¡Yo soy Takao! —interrumpió, entusiasmado, el más bajo—, ¡y este es Shin-chan! Shin-chan proviene de Shintaro, pero como normalmente suele poner esa cara de vinagre que ves ahora, la gente no suele tomarse muchas confianzas y le llama simplemente Midorima. Oye... ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —preguntó entonces, como si se acordara de repente—. ¡Entremos!

Takao se colgó de su cuello como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Comenzó a andar, y a Kouki no le quedó otra que resignarse y dejarse guiar hacia el interior.

* * *

Aomine y Kise se encontraban echando unas cuantas canastas cuando Akashi llegó al lugar. Kuroko y Kagami parecían flirtear algo más apartados. Mientras que Murasakibara, que había alcanzado una altitud monstruosa, o eso fue lo que pensó Akashi en cuanto lo vio, picoteaba algo de una bolsa desde el banquillo.

—¡Akashicchi! —exclamó Kise cuando vio que llegaba.

—Hola a todos —sonrió Seijuuro, aún sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Kouki.

A Akashi le gustaban las personas interesantes. Pero más aún, le gustaban las personas con dignidad; y ese complejo de inferioridad que Kouki parecía incapaz de dejar a un lado —y eso que Seijuuro había tratado de abrirle los ojos más de una vez—, era un inconveniente que, en su humilde opinión, afectaba a la permanencia de aquella singular relación.

Si no hubiera sabido que, como a él, le gustaba el baloncesto, no lo habría traído consigo. Pero no, lejos de agradecerle, de decir «¡Akashi, tú sí que sabes!»..., no. Lejos de eso, no se le ocurría otra cosa que volverse a casa sin tener en cuenta en lo más mínimo que hubiera hecho todo aquello pensando en él. Ignorando que la noche previa lo hubiera acogido en su dormitorio después de que lo despertara de madrugada, que hubiera tenido que dormir en el sofá por su culpa; Habiéndole perdonado la vida en más de una ocasión por sus meteduras de pata sin precedentes...

Echó de menos entonces su diccionario de chino de la clarividencia, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer en casos así?: ¿desistir, tal vez? Por eso es que odiaba a los perros desobedientes.

Y es que a pesar de todo, Akashi pudo comprobar ese día que son ciertos esos relatos que salen de vez en cuando en las noticias sobre perros que encuentran a sus dueños en situaciones adversas; de esos que vuelven después de meses perdidos o que, con el tiempo, acaban regresando a sus casas después de viajes muy duros.

Kouki traspasó la puerta seguido de Midorima y Takao. Hacía gala de una cara larguísima mientras trataba de evadir los ojos de Akashi.

Seijuuro se dio cuenta en ese momento de un suceso cuanto menos misterioso. El que Furihata se hubiera decidido a volver junto a él le provocó un sentimiento de gran alivio; se sintió más ligero, más en paz. Como si ahora que él había llegado, sus ambiguas y comprometedoras sonrisas fueran finalmente auténticas. Basicamente, se sintió contento. Especialmente contento.

«Qué extraño» recordó haber pensado cuando se aproximaba hacia él. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, dispuesto a felicitarle por haber tomado la decisión correcta, cuando de pronto, asombrado, Kouki despegó los labios mientras mantenía la vista fija en algo que prometía ser espectacular de veras y que se situaba unos pasos más a lo lejos. Se sonrojó, como minutos antes en el vagón de tren, y Seijuuro siguió la línea invisible de sus ojos marrones; Se encontró entonces con algo que había tenido la ocasión de presenciar ya unas cuantas veces, y se giró hacia él portando una sonrisa burlona.

Eran Kuroko, Kagami, y la muestra pública de su afecto. Aquellos dos eran como la típica pareja —en ocasiones molesta— que siempre se encuentra en los grupos de amigos, solía pensar Akashi.

Furihata devolvió la mirada a Seijuuro para después observar, con recelo, cómo aquellas palmas descansaban sobre sus hombros. Trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, extrañamente abochornado, pero no consiguió otra cosa que ser agarrado por Akashi con más fuerza, a quien el repentino rechazo no le hizo ninguna gracia.

En ese momento Seijuuro tuvo una idea brillante, y movido por esa curiosidad patológica suya decidió que ponerla en práctica le aportaría, seguramente, resultados más que fructíferos para su divertimento. Efectivamente, se dispuso a plantarle un beso en la boca cuando, a escasos dos centímetros del inminente contacto, tuvo que apartar la cara porque le entraron ganas de estornudar. Cuando volvió en sí Furihata lo observaba con cara de haber recibido un susto de muerte; por lo demás, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del pequeño incidente. Y Seijuuro comprendió entonces, durante unos segundos, que la oportunidad había pasado; para él estaba más que claro que debía haber sido títere de algún que otro shinigami travieso que se había dedicado a ponerle una pluma bajo la nariz.

Soltó a Furihata y por un momento se quedó así, pensando en las oportunidades perdidas, en lo extraño de los sucesos, y en la forma en que incoherentemente Murasakibara parecía masticar unos regalices, ajeno de todo y de todos. Pero debajo de todos aquellos estratos la felicidad que le embargó al mirar hacia un lado y comprobar que —aunque en proceso de shock emocional— Kouki seguía a su lado trascendió por encima de todo.

Y eso también era muy raro, se dijo.


End file.
